The present invention relates to object image display devices which change and display an image of an object such as an animal or a building.
Object image display devices are known conventionally which display the image of a person's face which is created and recorded beforehand.
The object image display device selects by a key-in operation any particular one of beforehand stored patterns of each of parts of a person's face such as its "contour", "hair style", "eyes", "nose", "mouth" and "brows", and synthesizes and displays a face image from those selected patterns on a display.
In this conventional device, since the face created and displayed once is fixed always in shape and does not move, it is not interesting and cannot be changed automatically in shape. Thus, the conventional device cannot sufficiently satisfy the demand that the user wants to observe on the display a change in the face of the same person due to his joy and anger. To change a face created and displayed once, complicated key operations are required to recombine part patterns.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an object image display device which is capable of automatically changing the image of an object such as the face and body shape of a person or a building without performing complicated key operations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an object image display device which is capable of changing the image of an object in accordance with the feelings and humor of the user.